Unknown
by Lottiee0-0
Summary: Courtney's mom passed away a year ago, her father is ready to move on. He welcomes some trailer trash half his age into their lives. You know what the funny thing is? She no records, no family. It's like she came out of nowhere.  R&R!
1. My life just keeps getting worse

_**cpov**_

It's been 10 frecking minutes and I think my ears have started to bleed. honestly I'm beginning to question if this ride home is really worth it-

"because the drugs never work , they're gonna give you a smirk cause they've got methods of keeping you clean''

_calm down Courtney just hang in there, just 10 more minutes and you'll be far, far away from this ogre and his vile choice in music._

"Come on court" I could just about hear Duncan's voice over the roar of this awful song. "You aren't gonna sing along?"

I continued to stare out the window attempting to block out the sound of his voice. _9 minutes, just 9 more minutes_

– "You know court"

_its Courtney._

"Your being extremely disrespectful, ignoring such legendary music"

I rolled my eyes as I heard him chuckle.

_Legendary? Yeah right. Just ignore him, there is no way I'm give him any satisfaction_

"then again I totally understand if you can't sing, I mean its completely-"

snap_._

"Excuse me! I was in the school's glee club! And what makes you think that I have any knowledge towards your appalling taste in dear I call 'music'!" I watched as his smirk grew.

"Wow, I'm so sorry princess, didn't realize you had a recording contract." His sentence completely drenched in sarcasm

. _Breathe Courtney. In out. In out. Just 8 more minutes._

"Oh ha ha ha! Your so frecking hilarious you know that, and for the love of god my name is Courtney! C-O-U-R-T-N-E-Y!"

Just like that I stole the smirk straight from his face placing it firmly on mine my anger seemed to vanish. "I mean I knew you were stupid, but jeez Duncan"

I looked straight at him while he stared ahead his face showing absolutely no emotion, the dreadful music was stopped and it was just me, Duncan and 7 more minutes.

I carried on examining Duncan like a baby's first look in a mirror, I just sat there gazing, and confused as to why he seem so interesting right now,

then again I'm probably just bored.

I flinched breaking out my gaze as my phone began to vibrate feeling rather uncomfortable but I didn't care and because of the annoyingly stubborn person I am I just continued to stair in absolute hatred knowing exactly who it is calling.

"Aren't you gonna answer that?"

…

"No"

"why? Enjoying the vibration" I could feel his signature smirk radiating through the car. I refused to look at him my mood completely changed.

"Court, you ok?"

Silence.

He repeated to steal glances like he was determined to get a response, he took in a deep breathe parking the car just 5 minutes away from my house.

"Who was on the phone court?" I shifted in my seat facing the now rain covered window

"That bitch my dad calls his girlfriend." I spat the words out as if they were venom.

Duncan's face dropped too, he isn't a big fan of her either.

"She's probably only calling because she wants to show my father how _'motherly'_ she can be by showing how_ 'concerned' _she is about my safety-"

_scoff._

"as if she gives a shit about me!"

"Court maybe you should calm down-"

"No! why am I always the one that needs to calm down, I mean my mom only just passed a way a year ago and then my dad became completely convinced that he'd waited long enough, and now he's fucking around with some trailer trash that's almost half his age!"

I lifted my hand placing it gently on my cheek.

_I'm crying._

I turned towards the driver's seat, Duncan was staring right at me

"And you know the most painful thing about it, it's like he's forgotten all about her."

_After that whole 'blowing some steam' I did before, the rest of the car ride home had been, silently awkward, of course except from the pathetic sobs that excepted my mouth every 2 seconds._

_On the bright side I got home in one piece._

_But in a pleasant state?_

_..Not so much._

I lifted my head as the door began to open, my face dropped once again. I ignored her friendly gesture

"What are _you_ doing here?"

_as if my shitty day couldn't any worse._

I push passed her not being half as rude as I intended.

"Courtney" my father started at me firmly "That isn't a very polite way to greet-"

"why are all these boxes here?"

"well.." he's attention shifted to Stephanie then back to me "Stephanie, she err, she's-"

"don't tell me _she's _moving in" he just stood there head faced down.

_Oh God no._

I whipped around facing Stephanie

"_please_ don't tell me your moving in"

every word drenched in disgust. But she just look back at me with the biggest shit eating grin, plastered across her face. Once again my anger began to grow.

"Well just in case you haven't notice I _am_ dating you father" she winked at me taking away all of my self control.

I turned back around to face my father.

He looked away.

_And to be honest, I haven't felt more ashamed._

"Fine. Just make sure she sleeps outside" I turned right around staring Stephanie right in the eye.

"after all, we don't know where that tramps been."

her face dropped and my smirk grew wider.

_Oh I went there._

I tried so desperately to hold back the tears laughing to myself as I ignored my father's yells. I ran to my room and slammed the door for good measures.


	2. An alien? Possibly

_I really sorry for the LATEEE update *hides head in shame* I've been in Italy for euro cheerleading championships and i've been ill and now I'm just making a load of pointless excuses, errr guys I'm sorry and I thank you all for being so patient i will try extremely hard to update sooner. meanwhile enjoy the story! _

_READ & REVIEW!_

* * *

><p><em>Personally I hate the summer holidays.<em>

_The whole thing is just an excuse for No good, Micro-brained teenagers to drink excessively until they're blue in the face. And to top that off, because of my lack of a social life I'm stuck in this house forced to share the same air as that,.. _

_That whore!_

_Ughh the thought that she just sits there wasting oxygen with her pointless existence repulses me. God forgive me for I just might kill myself if I have to look at her bright orange face again. _

I crawled out of my bed. I took a brief glace at the mirror on my dressing table gagging in response

Boy I look like shit.

Yet still I trampled my way down the stairs

"Courtney!"

My father voice belted towards

"Yeah.." I yawed in response proceeding to enter the kitchen

He sighed as he tipped small dark brown spheres into a cup

"Could you pick up some milk from the supermarket I have work soon and I was quite fond on the idea of actually drinking coffee with milk today."

"Yeah whatever"

_Might as well, after all I have nothing else better to do with my oh so exciting life, at least, just maybe for a bit I wont be in the same environment as that-_

"Goooood morning!"

_Speaking of the devil, which looks rather orange this morning_

I squinted my eyes focusing on her cakey foundation.

Her head turned towards me, I watched as a far from genuine smile began to craw upon her lips.

"Courtney-" Oh _God, save me for she is about to speak _"How are you feeling this morning" she battered her eyelashes keeping that irritating fake smile plastered across her face.

I rolled my eyes in irritation completely ignoring her question

"Courtney, don't be rude" my father screeched

_Ugh_

Stephanie turned towards me once again "It's ok," Her fixed eyes shooting daggers at me however still managing to keep up that smirk "after all, she's just a kid"

_Scoff, as if you weren't my age a few years ago_

I scurried up the stairs and into my room eyeing the interior of my wardrobe.

_What to wear, what to wear..._

Nevertheless without a care I grabbed the first pair of jean that caught my eye pairing it with plain white T-Shirt.

I _already looked like shit so why make an effort, besides it's the supermarket not much hotties around there._

I throw on my black converse and headed for the door

"bye dad-" _bye bitch_

I shouted as I slammed the door behind me.

Thoughts stormed through my mind as I walked towards the store , most of which concerning Stephanie.

_Stephanie Johnson _

_Stephanie fucking Johnson _

_Fake tan obsessed fake boobed bimb- _

"Court!"

_Duncan ?_

My brows frowned in confusion as I lifted my head to face the wide building in front of me

_Well that was quick _

I turned to face Duncan "What are you doing here?"

He chuckled

"Same thing you are" He stood there his signature smirk hanging effortlessly on his lips

I proceeded to enter the supermarket, Duncan trailing shortly behind

"So how's live, how's the future step mother" Every word dripping in amusement

_Cringe _

"Ew no!" I gagged in disgust, shaking out the mental picture of a future marriage out of my head "God, no, I can assure there will be no wedding"

He chuckled to him self once again

"You know-" he started "You haven't told me much about her"

I glanced briefly at him "Well that's because there's nothing to tell"

I stopped by the 7th isle pulling out a medium sized plastic bottled filled with white liquid.

"What do you mean?" Duncan turn toward me, head tilted "Were she's from, any family?"

_And then it hit me_

_I don't know __anything__ about her _

"You know Duncan" I brought my eyes back focusing on him "I actually no nothing about her, I'm I've asked but I never really got an answer, it's almost like she's been hiding things from us"

I chuckled at what was about to come out next "Sometimes, it's like she came out of nowhere"

Duncan gasped in fake belief like he was humouring a small child

"Maybe," I waited gesturing for him to continue "Maybe, she's an alien!" he blow up in a belting laughter

I punched him in his arm lighting trying to hold back a smile

"Well you know Court, there's no harm in looking her up, maybe do some observing"

His eyebrow arched in question

"You mean spying? We can't spy, that'll give her another reason to try and convince my dad to send me to boarding school"

_I mean come on, I'm trying to get away from her not further in to her life _

"Oh come on Court!" his eyes wide as an attempted puppy dog expression "Not so much as spying but like..Investigating!"

I stood not quite convinced "Court, It'll be fun"

I sighed heavily in defeat

_Come on Court it might be fun, heck, she might even be an alien._

* * *

><p><em>Well tell me what you think, although i feel like i rushed it abut and that Duncan a bit (a bit?) out of character, oh and i'm also sorry if i used a lot of England slang, nevertheless i hope it may have brightened your day just a little bit<em>

_thanks for reading, please review and I shall write for you soon_

ciao my lovelies

xo


End file.
